Far From Heaven
by rujikin
Summary: Sakura Never Sent One


Far From Heaven  
By SakuraSilverstone

The night was filled with endless lights of sparkles, rain glittering down upon Earth like a shower, pitter pattering on the roof of every car and house like it was a daily routine, the streets seemed flooded and slippery while the houses looked like dripping paint, cars drove slowly now, including the red Ferrarari that was speeding only a few minutes before, the woman in the car looked irritated beyond all reason, a cup of black coffee in her hands, her long black hair was help up high and her chocolate brown eyes stared firmly ahead to the road, her lips sipping on the hot substance occasionally, she put the cup down and looked at her intercom navigator, sigh inwardly she frowned her next mission was going to be the same as the rest, she placed her handon her face and rubbed it, she was very tired and well stressed, the road was endless tonight at least it seemed that way. she drove a little faster it was 12:30 am and life seemed to be worsining by the second her cell rang and she picked it up.  
"Hello Kagome here" she said looking at the papers that just printed out of her intercom, directions, locations and much more where supplied.  
"You ready Higurashi?" the voice was errie and soft, her boss no doubt Naraku had a nack of sending shivers up and down your spin, he was a very disturbing soul, his peircing violet eyes froze you at the spot, he wore normal rich man suits, his long brown hair in a low bun, he looked like one of those Mafia guys except he was the CIA chef, Kagome sighed as nodded  
"Yeah" she said weakly she felt like crap! she looked at the clock it read 12:45 am, she speed up even more.  
"You know what you have to do, don't disapoint me Higurashi" the voice said, she glared at the directions infront of her  
"Have i ever?" she said in a cold voice, Naraku chuckled loudly, Kagome growled  
"No but we don't need a sudden slip up" he said between chuckles. Kagome sighed and raised an eyebrow, she was using an enormous amount of will power not to yell at her boss. she muttered a curse and hung up, the rain was dying down and roads seemed safer, sheflew away leaving the dust behind.  
------------------------  
Kagome stopped her car at Morton's Steak house, her coat swayed backwards with the wind, she did nothing to stop this movement, she walked quickly into the resturant it was where her target stood, she entered in quietly like a fox. chatter was all about, she took a seat at a bar and ordered a Cherly Temple. behind her was a group of people that hide her target though his voice was audioble.  
"so it's settle the we get the money tonight or we wack the kid, Forget about it" the voice said Kagome sank her back into the chair for a better listen. the men continued their conversation  
"Remeber Marty no cops or you're a dead man" the voice said  
"Forget about it Sesshoumaru you ain't got nuthin to worry bout i ain't gonna bring no cops" Marty said, Kagome drank a sip of her drink. ' I have to find a way to get into their group quickly i have to study them before i give in evidence" she thought.  
"Hey Sesshoumaru check it out" said a voice, Kagome suddenly felt eyes on her, she turned around to have half the men in the resturant watching her. She gulped inwardly before speaking.  
"Yes?" she asked, they all smirked, and they began to advance on her.  
"what's a pretty doll like yous doin in a place like this?" one of them asked  
"Eating" she said, turning back to her food  
"Hey doll don't turn your back on us we are just talkin" on snickered. Kagome made a face and continued eating.  
"Hey!" Everyone turned around Sesshoumaru who had paid no mind to the girl kept smoking his pipe. "What the hell is this" everyone stiffened and moved aside allowing Kagome to breath.  
"sorry Inuyasha sr. we was just talkin to da doll here no harm done right?" one guy put his arm around her, Kagome pushed away  
"You mind?" she asked scoffing  
"listen here bitch" Marty raised his hand, Kagome shut her eyes and prepared for impact but it never came, she opened her eyes to find this Inuyasha guy holding Marty's hand.  
"you wanna lose an arm Marty boy?" Marty shook his head " then keep your hands off her" he said " all of you get back to work!" everyone did as ordered Sesshoumaru got up and went to his group, Inuyasha turned to Kagome   
"You come with me" Kagome raised an eyebrow , took a fry from her plate, jumped off her seat and followed Inuyasha. Once outside she walked to her car  
"Coming to the rescue again Inuyasha?" she said unarming her car, His violet eyes looked at her with boredom  
" why is it you take me for granted, i mean you're still mine Kagome" Inuyasha said, Kagome made a noise like a buzzer  
"that's where you're wrong we split two years ago, plus you interupted my job!" she said  
"Getting attack by wolves is your job?" he asked hesitatedly " god Kagome what do you want with people like them?" he asked  
"One of those 'people' is a suspect, i'm undercover here!" she said.  
"Undercover with what? and what is this person a suspect for?" Inuyasha asked  
"theifery, murder" she said Inuyasha eyed her, he shook his head "it's the Mafia Inuyasha. i know how it is they work! i don't need your goddamn help!" she told him, she got in her car and closed the door, she turned the engine on and rolled the window down. " by the way i'll be joining pretty soon so i'll see ya around" she said, Inuyasha put his hands on the car as if a police was serching him.  
"Is that a promise?" he asked, Inuyasha smirked a sudden call interupted his smirk, here came Kikyo his new girlfriend.  
"Inu darling what are you doing here?" the girl asked  
"Talking" he said  
"Who's she?" Kikyo asked  
"A friend"  
"an ex" Kagome spoke up "by the way Inuyasha what i said it's a definate guareente." she reversed and drove off leaving Inuyasha to a bitching Kikyo, a smile on his lips he would get her back one way or the other.  
---------------------  
Review!!!!!!!


End file.
